1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine capable of forming indexes on sheets of copy paper and, more specifically, to a copying machine capable of forming an index in one copying operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When copied sheets are filed and indexes are needed, generally, index tags are applied at end portions of necessary pages of the filed copies, with the tags projecting outward.
The provision of indexes in the conventional manner, that is, the application of the index tag was time consuming and troublesome, since the index tags must be applied one by one to the copied documents. In addition, since the applied index tags are projecting outward from the filed document, they are easily damaged. Therefore, when the index tag is weaker than the copied sheet of paper, the index tag itself is damaged, and otherwise the portion of the copied sheet near the index tag may be damaged. In either case, it was difficult to use the index tags for a long period of time.